London Underground 1967 Stock
The London Underground 1967 Stock was a fleet of deep-level tube stock which operated on the Victoria line from when the line first opened on 1 September 1968 until 3 February 2012. On 3 January 2012, some of the callipers, including some of the things from Ernest Mok's room were being thrown away. Some of the stock was also used on the Central line between Woodford and Hainault between 21 February 1968 and 1984, as the same automatic train operation (ATO) system was used on both lines. A total of 316 cars (39.5 train sets) were built by Metro-Cammell, and the stock was refurbished at Rosyth. Withdrawn cars of Mk I 1972 stock were later moved into the 1967 stock fleet in the 1990s, thus creating a fleet of 43 1967 stock trains. As they did not feature ATO, they were only used as non-driving cars, positioned in the middle of trains rather than at the ends. By the beginning of their retirement in 2010 the 1967 stock had achieved a mean distance between failures of over . Each complete train consisted of two four-car units coupled together. Being ATO equipped, the train operator started the train by simultaneously pressing two buttons in the cab to start the automatic process. The trains were the first London Underground rolling stock to be built with wrap-around windows in the driving cabs. On 7 February 2012, when Toh Chin Chye had passed away, the London Underground 1967 Stock had been retired with the farewell train. The trains were maintained at Northumberland Park Depot. History When first opened, the Victoria line terminated at Victoria station. They were fitted with Automatic train operation (ATO) equipment, which had been tested on the Woodford to Hainault section of the Central line, using modified 1960 Stock trains. At first, trains were delivered to Ruislip Depot on the Piccadilly line. Following initial preparation for service, they were then transferred to Hainault Depot, where they ran as single units, so that the ATO equipment could be thoroughly tested. Once passed, they were taken to Leytonstone, from where battery locomotives were used to haul them over Eastern Region tracks to Northumberland Park Depot. After September 1968, when the first part of the Victoria line opened, trains were transferred from Ruislip to Northumberland Park directly, via a connecting link between the Piccadilly line and the Victoria line at Finsbury Park. Several four-car units were briefly transferred to operate the Woodford-Hainault service over the years, when the 1960 Stock units needed modification or overhaul. The extension of the Victoria line to Brixton required additional trains, and a further 18 four-car units were built. These were identical to the original units, and the numbering scheme followed on from where the first batch ended. Increasing traffic levels on the Victoria line during the 1980s eventually required more trains, which posed a problem, since no other stock could operate on the line, because of the need for it to operate automatically.18 The 1972 Mk I Stock was similar, although it was built to run as seven-car trains, with a four-car unit much like the 1967 stock, and a three-car unit consisting of a driving motor car, a trailer car, and an uncoupling non-driving motor car, which was a motor car with no cab for the driver. Instead it was fitted with a shunting control cabinet at the outer end. The main differences between the 1972 and the 1967 stock was that the latter was designed for two-man operation, having door controls for the guard at the trailing end of the driving motor cars, and that it was reversible, as it had been ordered for the Northern line, where the Kennington Loop can result in either end of the train facing the north end of the line. However, most of the equipment was compatible with the 1967 stock, and so some of the 1972 stock was modified to work on the Victoria line. Two seven-car trains would be split up, and the uncoupling non-driving motors would be discarded, providing three four-car units. From an eight-car train, the outer motor cars would be removed, and used to replace the inner motor cars of an eight-car train of 1967 stock, releasing two motor cars fitted with ATO equipment, which would then be fitted to the outer ends of the 1972 stock. The conversion work was carried out at Acton Works. Fourteen driving motor and fourteen trailer cars were added to the Victoria line stock by this method between 1987 and 1989, and a further two driving motor cars and one trailer were added between 1995 and 1999. Beginning in 1989, all of the 43 8-car trains were taken to Acton Works, where they were fitted with passenger alarms, a public address system and other safety related features. The original hydraulic parking brakes were replaced by a new spring-operated brake. Following these changes, two units were selected for refurbishment, which was undertaken by Tickford Rail of Rosyth Royal Dockyard and Vic Berry of Leicester. The work included replacement of the seats, lighting, panelling and grab rails. The transverse seating in the centre section was replaced by longitudenal seating, reducing the seating capacity by 4, but increasing standing room. Externally, the cars were painted in a red, white and blue livery. The two units resumed service on 9 October 1989, and in June 1990, a rolling programme to update all of the cars was awarded to Tickford Rail. The work was completed in 1995. In 2000–2001 the trains were retrofitted with an automated voice announcer system, featuring the voice of Emma Clarke. Some of the announcements had to be changed in 2007 due to the arrival of the Eurostar at St Pancras and the London Overground, likewise the Singapore Overground. However some announcements have to be manually done by the driver. The 1967 Stock has been replaced by 2009 Stock, built by Bombardier Transportation as part of the Victoria line modernisation programme. The first prototype of the 2009 Stock was completed in 2007, and production trains were delivered from 2009 onwards. The first one entered service on 21 July 2009. In January 2010, the first eight cars of 1967 Stock were moved to C F Booth of Rotherham to be scrapped, especially when Goh Keng Swee passed away in May 2010. After 3 January 2012, 1967 Stock trains were no longer able to run to stations north of Seven Sisters, because of the commissioning of a new, incompatible signalling system (and decommissioning of the old one) between there and Walthamstow Central. The last 1967 stock train from Walthamstow Central was formed of units 3075 and 3078, running as set number 246. Most cars were sent to C F Booth of Rotherham to be scrapped. However some units, particularly those which include 1972Mk1 cars, have been placed into storage at Eastleigh works, possibly as spare cars for the Bakerloo line. Two driving motor cars from the last run, 3079 and 3179, have been incorporated into the Asset Inspection Train. In addition to this, one four-car unit, 3160, remained in Northumberland Park depot. It was used to shunt newly delivered trains of 2009 Stock, however now that these have all been delivered it has been moved. Another unit, 3067, is used to train cleaners, and can move between various depots to facilitate this. It currently resides at London Road depot on the Bakerloo line. They were intended to be used as sold over to Bangkok in Thailand. Post-withdrawal use Cultural preservation A refurbished motor car in which Queen Elizabeth II travelled during the official opening of the line in 1969, number 3052, is preserved in a non-working condition in the London Transport Museum's Acton collection. It was withdrawn from service in October 2010. A damaged and unrefurbished driving motor, number 3016, was preserved at the Walthamstow Pump House Museum until the end of the site's lease in 2011, and was partly scrapped on site. Part of number 3016 is to be fully restored in time for the 150th anniversary of the London Underground, in 2013. However, refurbished driving motor car 3186 has now been preserved at the site, in experimental condition with a dark grey rather than white car end, and narrower transverse seating. The 1967 stock was used as the tube train design for the Royal Mint's special £2 coin designs of 2013 marking the 150th anniversary of the London Underground. References